


A Pain that Stays

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: M/M, Prison, a bit angsty, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: Robert has to deal with Aaron not being around after he's been sentenced to six months in prison. People in the village are helping him though it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I might make it multi-chapter depending on the response... I hope you guys like it!

Robert finally got out of bed by twelve. He didn’t even make an effort to get dressed, he just stayed in his pajamas and sat at the kitchen table. Elbows on the table and his head resting in his hands. He heard footsteps making their way into the room but he made no move to look up.

“Oh, Robert. You're up then.”

“It's hard to get up when you were never asleep.” Chas stayed silent at that.

“How ya feeling?” She said calmly and softly.

“Like the man I just married has been sent to prison and is sitting all alone in a dark damp small room and I’m not with him.” Robert snapped leaving the room quiet again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… snap.” He moved so he was slouching in the chair.

“You know you could always visit him tomorrow?” Robert didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at the table.

“Well, let me know if you need anything.” She stayed for a second before making her way back to the bar, totally forgetting whatever she came back there for in the first place.

Since Chas had come in, Robert hadn't moved much. He did shift himself to the couch and turn on the television. People had been in and out to check in on him. First was Vic.

“ _Robert…?” No response._

_“Robert!”_

_“What do you want Vic?”_

_“To make sure you’re alright.”_

_“Well, I’m not. Thanks for checking in. You can leave now.” Vic sighed before getting back to the kitchen._

Then Diane.

“ _Pet, how is it going?”_

_“Look who finally decided to show some interest in my life as soon as Aaron is locked away.”_

_“I’ve been busy Robert, you know that.”_

_“If Andy had been here, would you be busy? Because if I was on the run and he had Bernice going to prison you would have showed some interest sooner.”_

_“Robert…”_

_“Diane you can’t deny the facts.”_

Rebecca, too.

“ _Hey.” She stood in front of Robert._

_“Hi.” He said coldly._

_“I know you're missing aaron but don't take this out on me.”_

_“Well if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been in this situation.”_

_“That’s a little harsh.”_

_“It might be harsh, but it's true. You and I keep rubbing our friendship in his face and I lashed out then he lashed out. Except he became physical about it. So please just leave me be.” Rebecca scoffed and walked out not wanting to deal with his attitude._

Finally Liv came home and she wasn't having any of his attitude. The teen plopped down on the sofa next to Robert.

“Finally decided to get out of bed then.” He looked at the girl and scowled.

“Oh don't give me that, you prat. You aren't the only one missing Aaron you know. He's my brother and I miss him like all hell so you can at least put up the act of not feeling sorry for yourself. Chas just lost her son and yeah you lost your husband but you can't just shut people out because they know how you feel and they're all going on with their lives. He’ll be out soon enough. Just man up and face life.” She stared at him and his face softened. He pulled the girl into a hug and she didn't fight it.

“You're right. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself.”

“That’s not what I said, Robert. You just need to get up and put on a brave face. You are allowed to feel bad about it and miss him, just don't be in everyone’s face about it.” Robert nodded.

“How about a film then?” Liv smiled.

“Sounds good. But I get to pick.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you guys want I will write more to this and the chapters will probably be longer after this. xxx Let me know what you think.


End file.
